User blog:EpicFork/The Chizz Weekly - Issue 4
This Week's Riddle Santa has relinquished some responsibility this year and has asked his elves to organise the reindeer to pull his sleigh. He told the elves the order in which he wants his reindeer, but unfortunately it's in riddle form. Your task is to help the elves by finding which order Santa wants his reindeer, from front to back. If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 1. You're an admin and bureacrat. How's it like being both of those high honors? Alica123: To be honest, I don't really see myself as such a high rank, and I believe the rank doesn't matter much either. It makes me sad to see people treat me like I'm gonna block them immediately if they say something wrong. I'm just a user like everyone else. But it also has it's good sides. It's fun to help users, and I think that's the reason I like it after all. :) PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 2. What are the admins planning on to improve the wiki? Alica123: Right now? At the moment we're trying to involve the community with eveerything, and we try to eliminate existing problems. It's partly a hard thing to do, because it seems like there is no solution for some problems, but overall that's our main duty at the moment. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 3. What exactly do you ship, because it seems you're always switching ships? Alica123: Lol. xD On iCarly I am never clinging on a ship to be honest, so there is nothing I REALLY ship. Right now I'm back to neutral again, though I do like every single ship to some level (apart from a few, like Sibby. Sorry Sibby fans!). Cam is the one I probably like most at the moment though... Even if less than last month. :P xD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 4.What is the inspiration for your username? Alica123: Alica. It's my middle name, and also the name of the character in a story I wrote a long while back.. Not that I was praising myself with giving her that name lol, but at first it was actually a different one and a freind read it when it was in it's first two chapters and changed it to Alica. I kept that. And well, that character kinda my favourite creation ever. So I used it. And I added the 123 because I assumed Alica was already taken... I believe I was wrong, but it doesn't matter. I kinda want to change my name now, mostly because of the numbers. Maybe to Catzftwyo ... Not that I'm a hippie. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 5. What do you like to do when your not on the wiki? Last Week's Riddle Answer: The Letter R Winner: Alica123: Hm. Well, I'm texting 24/7, but that doesn't count. I'm a complete nerd. I love video editing, and story writing. Both things are like my guilty pleasures. I also love going out with friends. Especially if we do trash. Like annoying the shop keeper and stuff, asking for a burger king menu at McDonalds, throwing water at the waiter.... That kinda stuff. But don't do it yourself. :P PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 6. I see you have talents in the computer and technology field. Why is that? Alica123: Two things. First, my dad's a tech dude guy dude you know thingy idk the english word... Jk he works as a tech dude here. Also, Imma be a nerd. I go to a laptop class. And I do a lot of research on tech and actually read it. lol PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 7. What is your favorite thing to do on the wiki? (Chatting, editing, commenting, making blogs, etc...) Alica123: Hmm... A mix of everything I guess. :) I have to admit I am on chat most, but usually not talking on mainchat but PMing. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 8. Your a super-mega Evanescence fan. How did you find out about them? Alica123:....Ok that's gonna sound a little awkward now but.. See. A Miranda Cosgrove Photoshop Vampire Transformation video with Evanescence - "Bring Me To Life" background music. xD On Youtube. Christmas Edition Our Christmas edition is coming next week! Also, issues for the 25th and the 1st have been cancelled for the holidays PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 9. What other music-genres do you enjoy? Alica123: Evanescence is Rock, I also like, Umm.. Okay mainly I just listen to Rock tbh. But I also like some kinds of Metal. But NOT if they scream nonstop! No offense to fans of that. I like it when they scream every now and then in a song though, Like the Black Veil Brides, if you know them. Oh, and I like classical music. Like Mozart. ANd that not just cause I'm Austrian (like someone said once). Or like Yiruma. xD PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: 10. Who is your best friend on the wiki? Alica123: Honestly, I don't count ONE person as a specific best friend. I have multiple best friends, and overall everyone's cool! :) But just to name a few friends I am really close to: Becky, Candy, Jessica, Brittney. But there are a lot more, I just named a few. I gotta update my friends list on my userpage, I guess. Shouldnt be so lazy. Lol. You’ve been tossing that tennis ball for a week,” said Frank, biting into an apple. “You’ve been holding that ice pack over your red nose for a week,” Hank replied indignantly. “I wish I could sue you for breaking the law,” Frank groaned. “What law?” “What else? The law of gravity!” Hank groaned. He felt his stomach. “Man, my stomach hurts.” “I know what you need,” Frank said, spitting out the seeds. “You need a nice hot bowl of soup.” “Huh,” said Hank. “With the weather we’ve been having, soup actually doesn’t sound so bad.” “There’s a diner down the street from my house,” said Frank. “Let’s head over there.” | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | 1) knidceloneo 2) czzheiklwey 3) irlcya 4) ctralolcbelipoeoo 5) ucrlnmsbae 6) olaydshi 7) kfeproic 8) vnatiearr 9) sceficip 10)aotsiiojutnpx |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | This week is Christmas Week! You are probably well aware that Sunday the 11 starts the first day of Christmas week! What can you do? Check the calendar for events, and just have a grand old time! Go to parties, and wait for your present from Santa! It's so much fun,so do as much as you can to get into the Christmas spirit! The full schedule is available here. |} Last Week's Winners 3rd place Uhh... why is Nora hugging me? AND WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FILMING THIS?! '' - 2nd place '''Nora: "badoing." Freddie: "What was that....?" Nora: "Nothing...Just hold me tighter... - 1st place Nora:This is the best moment of my life.... Freddie: GET ME OUT OF HERE!! PLEASE!!! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!!! - This Week's Caption Contest Comment your caption on DryYoshi's blog | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | This holiday season you have TWO new iCarly episodes to look forward to. [[iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo|'iBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo']] (airs December 28th @ 7) - I'm sure most of you guys were quite fond of the first blooper episode. Well, now you guys get another laugh at the behind-the-scenes blunders. [[iStill Psycho|'iStill Psycho']] (airs December 31st @ 8) - Nora manages to kidnap the iCarly crew again but this time her parent's are in on it too. If you have no plans on New Year's Eve, make sure to watch this episode. |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid darkblue;" | Let these tweets explain the story for me. :D Nathan Kress: Nothing quite like grooming your super manly man-beard with a brand new razor. #iammanhearmeroar. … And speaking of Razors, thank you so much to Nickelodeon for the electric scooter!! Hopefully I don’t recreate the scooter tragedy of ’03… Jennette McCurdy: Thanks for blowing nickelodeon’s Christmas gift, @nathankress! I was saving mine for the big day! ARG Nathan Kress: @jennettemccurdy they wrapped yours?? Shoot, mine just showed up in the box right on my doorstep…sorry to kill the surprise! |} Featured User: Jon23812 Jon is pleased to be the Featured User of the Week. He is a fellow member of the Chiz Weekly News Team. He created the word scramble this week, so have fun playing it. He is also very nice and works well with graphics. Be sure to say hi next time you see him on chat! Featured Blog: iCarly Wiki Awards by Candycoateddoom After waiting months for this announcement, it has finally arrived. This December will be full of nominations for your favorite characters, episodes, moments, and users. Don’t miss out of the fun and be sure to nominate something for each category. Featured Episode: iPsycho This was an hour-long episode that aired on June 4, 2010. Dan Schneider has reported that he hears a lot of praise from fans about this episode. The main conflict is between the iCarly gang and a girl named Nora. Carly, Sam, and Freddie decide to visit her on her birthday on their way to Webicon and end up turning her party into a great one. Afterward, Nora traps them in her basement claiming that they are her “angels” | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | What's Your Favorite Chizz Weekly Article Riddles User Interviews Hank & Frank Games & Puzzles Wiki Update Caption Contest Cast Update Featured Weekly Poll I Don't Know |} Category:Blog posts Category:The Chizz Weekly